Mop and Bucket
by Lorca the Great
Summary: Roxas was stuck doing the worst job on his day off: cleaning the women's restroom. Little did he know that one member had yet to leave the bar. AkuRoku.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hey peeps! Long time no see! Been working on this one on and off for a while now. But now I present to you, my first semi-songfic! Inspired by the song Discovery Channel by Bloodhound Gang. Shit, I love that song.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! Not the characters or the song. I just own the writing.

**Warning: **There is SMUT. And lots of it. As in lemony deliciousness.

--- ---

With a Mop and Bucket

---

The grey water-saturated strands of cloth that had been washed God knows how many times of God knows what kind of shit were smeared across the cracked-tile surface that had been cleaned God knows how many times. Back and forth, back and forth, dunk into bucket, slosh around, repeat. Shit, what was _that_ crap? Probably crap, actually. Scrub, scrub, slosh, dunk. Since when had it been funny to make the dude who got pulled out of bed playing video games go to work just to have him scrub the floor in the ladies restroom after closing? If that wasn't enough already, they had left him to lock the bar up as well. Damn coworkers. They even had the nerve to reason with Roxas about the whole issue. Hey, he was the closest thing to a lady that they had working there, so might as well make him scrub the floors in their bathroom. Roxas boiled at that. Sure, his ass was the equivalent to a vagina when he wanted it to be, but that didn't mean he could pop babies out of it every fucking nine months.

But alas, here he was, scrubbing the floor with a dated mop and bucket. They didn't even have a swiffer mopper, for fuck's sake. It was one of those old janitor style ones that elementary schools still had. Yellow wheely bucket and all. All he was missing was a shrieking ten year old girl saying that there was a pervert in the girl's bathroom.

Cue doorknob rattle and shriek of old rusty hinges.

Roxas rolled his eyes and said to the intruder, in the most drab and bored voice he could muster, "Sorry, the bathroom is clearly closed for cleaning. Which also means that the bar is closed, so I'd suggest going home to piss unless you want me to call the bouncer to come get you out." Whoever it was didn't need to know that the bouncer had already left. Damn it, Roxas knew he should have given the place a run-around to see that everyone had cleared out. Oh well, it was his own fault that there was still someone there. They must've been sitting in the back and hadn't seen everyone leave. Or they'd passed out on the floor.

What Roxas didn't expect was a deep, slightly rasping voice respond with an amused, "Well, aren't you the helpful one."

He looked up from the mop and floor to see a very much not-woman standing in the open doorway, hip jutting to one side just enough to make Roxas's heart flip pleasantly. He stifled the smirk that was trying its best to force its way onto his face and continued to suck in the appearance of the man standing not ten feet from him. "You _do_ realize that this is the _women's _restroom."

"Doesn't seem to be stopping you." Oh, he was a cocky one. The way he tossed his head to the side slightly, amazingly red spiked hair following, just seemed to fit with his whole persona. And damn, did it make him hot.

Roxas narrowed his gaze into a leer, determined to not allow the guy's charm break his cool. "This is my _job_, dumbshit." He continued swabbing, the dude just standing in the doorway, holding the door open with his foot. Why wasn't he _leaving_?

The redhead cocked his head to the side, an interesting look taking over his cocky demeanor. "So, do you always talk like that to women who want to piss while you're cleaning?" He released the door as he spoke, and it swung slowly shut.

Roxas let out an annoyed huff, stopping his swabbing, and leaned into the mop pole for support. He rolled the eyes that so many people had told him were the most enchanting shade of cerulean. He lifted his fingers to count as he listed off his answers to the redhead. "First of all, nobody should even be trying to use the bathrooms now, since we closed a good half hour ago. Second, I don't give a shit about women. Third, you try having janitor duty after everyone else left when you should've gotten the day off of work but had to come in because the bar was short staffed."

"That's some love and dedication, right there." The dude was smirking again and all Roxas could think about was how incredibly sexy he was. Damn it…

He thought it best to keep things to a minimum. "The only love here is the bonus on my next paycheck. Or maybe it's the crusted cum on the floor." He continued scrubbing said surface, ignoring the guy now leaning his back against the sink counter. After a moment of silence, Roxas stole a glance back up and, sure enough, he was still there, watching him. His glance turned into a glare. "I told you that the bathroom is closed for cleaning."

The redhead shrugged casually, waving off the problem. "That's alright. I'll just wait for you to be done."

"In that case, I don't think I'll finish." He picked up the mop and stuffed it back into the bucket, staring back defiantly. He was very much aware that the men's restroom had already been cleaned and locked, thanks to him. The dude would have no choice but to leave.

The redhead just stared back, throwing him a teasing leer. "Get nervous when people watch you scrub floors?"

Roxas crossed his arms over his chest and leaned his hip against the sinks, leering back. "I'm just waiting for you to say that I missed a spot."

The guy only smirked. "You did."

"Shut up," the blond snapped in return, picking up the mop again. He continued to scrub the floor with a newfound vengeance for all the shit stuck to the cracked tile surface.

The dude tilted his head back, staring mindlessly at the ceiling, and tried to continue to make conversation. "So, how'd you get stuck doing bathroom duty? You should be up at the bar mixing drinks. You'd be much prettier than that guy who was there tonight." Pretty? Not many people had called him _pretty _before; not since he was like, ten, when people couldn't tell that he wasn't a girl. HHe wasn't entirely sure if he liked it or not.

Talking to a stranger who is more of a sex God than a human being, however? Hell, why not? "Squall isn't your type? People usually drool over his scar, like it makes him _that_ much sexier."

He shrugged, eyes wandering aimlessly about the room. Not that there was much to see. Roxas started to doubt that the guy actually did have to take a piss. Any other guy would have just given him a _screw you_ and left by then. Maybe a flip of a middle finger, if he was lucky. "Sure, it adds mystery, but there's no badass and fiery persona behind his cold looks. He's just sort of… _there_, you know? Quite unlike yourself." At that, those cat-like eyes returned to Roxas, who stared back, a strange look on his face and unknown emotions flickering through him.

He sniffed defiantly, raising a blond eyebrow. "So you think you've got me figured out?"

The redhead shrugged. "Nothing like watching someone clean bathroom floors to see their true colors." Well, there had to be some truth behind that somewhere. Roxas just gave him the benefit of the doubt.

He stopped scrubbing. "Okay. So you know me now. How about you mop for a bit and I can figure you out?" He offered the handle to the guy, who made no move to retrieve it from his grasp. Not that Roxas blamed him. There was probably some hella bacteria and fungus on the wooden handle. Note to self: scrub hands with a pre-surgery precision in the near future.

The redhead smirked, twirling his hand as he explained. "Oh, I'd love to take your job and all, but that's not how you figure me out."

Roxas took back the mop, dumping it back into the bucket. "So what, do I have to watch you wash dishes?" He shot back, using his wit to the best of his ability.

"Love, the kind you clean up with exactly what you're holding." The blond bar worker could have sworn he saw the very tip of the guy's tongue sweep his bottom lip.

Roxas looked at the mop sitting in the bucket, then back to the guy, and back down. Oh… oh. _Oh_. He sputtered out a single laugh-cough hybrid and could feel his ears flushing. "Wow, that's forward."

The guy ignored Roxas and took a glance at his watch as if he hadn't just made an extremely sexual comment. "Oh, look at that. It's that one time a year where 1 o'clock happens twice."

Roxas gulped down his stutter from the guy's previous comment, pulling the mop out again and sloshing it around distractedly. "Daylight Savings Time?"

"And thus starts the extra hour of the night. So, what're we supposed to do with this time warp?" The teasing in the redhead's voice was driving Roxas mad, but he made sure not to show an ounce of how it was affecting him. Though, he couldn't stop the bit of blood that rushed into his groin.

"Finish cleaning?" He replied dully.

He hummed as if thinking about it ever so deeply before replying, "But you don't really want to be spending this special time with a mop and bucket."

Roxas gave up on mopping the same square foot of floor that he had been scrubbing for the past few minutes and abandoned the mop, leaning it against the door of one of the toilet stalls. "I don't, do I?" He folded arms over his chest, leaning against sinks, just as the redhead was, staring at him expectantly.

He smiled and asked, "What's your name?"

"Yours first," Roxas shot back.

The redhead shrugged. "Alright. I'm Axel. I expect you to have that memorized. You'll need it." Axel winked.

The blond raised his chin slightly in recognition before responding with a simple, "Roxas."

Axel's grin grew and he growled, "Roxas… nice. So, what's my name?"

Roxas snorted cockily. "What, you forgot it?"

Axel shoved himself away from the sinks, a predatory glow behind his cat-like green eyes. "Say it. Nice and slow."

The blond smirked. "Oh, so you want to play _that _game, do you?" Shit, did this guy really know how to get him.

Axel shrugged once more. "Hey, it's basic ritual. We ain't nothin' but mammals, babe." Couldn't argue with that logic.

Roxas tapped an index finger on his chin flirtatiously. "So you're suggesting that we should just rut like animals in a filthy women's restroom in the bar that I work at? I might have to question your blood alcohol percent."

Axel hummed in thought, slowly advancing towards the blond, who watched his motions carefully. "Not enough for a hangover. I've got work in the morning. How about you?"

"Well, we aren't allowed to drink on the job. So just one or two shots when the boss wasn't looking." Roxas absently tapped his fingers on the tiled surface of the sink that he had soaped and scrubbed before starting with the mop and bucket.

The redhead smirked and almost growled, "Good. Wouldn't want to take advantage of you in a drunken state."

"We're in a time warp; would it really matter?" Roxas smirked up at the redhead, who had made his way to stand just before him. "Nothing we do now is really happening."

Axel's eyebrows shot up and Roxas noted that they were quite unique, like he actually spent time to make them look nice. "Good point."

"The logic is astounding, I know." The blond tossed his head to the side, flicking the bangs from his eyes.

"Makes perfect sense to me." Axel smirked and Roxas noticed for the first time the dark tattoos on his cheeks. Wicked.

Roxas continued teasing him. "You're just saying that because you want to get in my pants." And damn, did Roxas want that guy in his pants… Shit, this was getting a bit out of hand. But that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

Axel shrugged. "Well, you caught me." He leaned and put his hands on the edge of the sink on either side of the blond. "Do I have your consent?" Oh shit, there was that tongue sweeping his bottom lip again…

"Doesn't look like I have a choice, now." Not that he would want it any other way.

The redhead shook his head slightly. "Babe, you always have a choice."

He took hold of the collar of Axel's shirt with one hand, the other trailing over his arm enticingly. "It's Roxas, not babe. I expect you to remember that." His smirk grew wider and threw the redhead's word back at him. "Now say it slowly."

Axel's eyes darkened a few shades, pupils dilating just slightly. The blond stared at him expectantly, mimicking the redhead's tongue sweep. "Roxas," he hissed out, drawing out the name as he was told. The blond smirked, tugging on Axel's collar and brining their lips together, meeting, hot and passionate.

They explored each other's mouths diligently, tasting and experimenting. Much were the movements of their hands on and around the other's body. Roxas's skin seemed to be on fire underneath Axel's wandering fingers. The redhead's tongue dove deeply into his mouth, at the same time as he grabbed the blond's middle between his palms in a possessive manner. Out of instinct and desire, his teeth sunk down on the tongue invading his mouth, earning a moaning gasp of surprise from the other.

He pulled away and stared into challenging crystal cerulean eyes. "That was uncalled for," he growled, though in his eyes, Roxas could see that he was amused.

"Was it?" Roxas swept his own tongue slowly over his kiss-swollen lips, staring up at the guy, sporting a seductive smirk. That look was wiped clean off of his face when a curious and revengeful hand dipped beneath the hem of Roxas's pants, fingers trailing down to his tailbone, seeking his entrance.

Roxas was forced to tilt his head back and moan through clenched teeth. Shit, it'd been too long since he was touched like that. Far, far too long since he had let anyone get this close and intimate.

Axel hummed knowingly, now having the ultimate upper hand. "A bit desperate, are we?"

The blond glared at him and snarled, hissing through clenched teeth a strained, "Shut up."

"Oh, this'll be fun." He chuckled. "I'll have you _begging_ for more in no time."

Oh shit, he was in trouble. Not only was he more than 'a bit desperate,' this guy knew just how to tease Roxas to his wit's end. He was determined not to give in and let the redhead win his little game. But both knew that he wouldn't last long at all.

Axel took a handful of Roxas's collared shirt and tugged him forward until their lips met, hot and almost punishing. Before he knew it, Axel had already undone the small white buttons that swept down the front of his shirt, revealing his bare chest beneath. The lips left his own in favor of sucking the newly revealed neck of the late-night bar worker. The hand not massaging his tail bone went to work circling a perked nipple, the hot mouth at his neck working against his flushed skin, teeth dragging and nipping gently.

The caressing lips moved slowly down to Roxas's chest, the blond sucking in needy breaths, his hand buried in soft red hair. The tongue he had so recently bitten slowly circled a nipple as the other was pinched lightly. The bar worker had to bite his lip to keep himself from crying out.

"_Fuck,_" Roxas whispered instead.

Axel pulled away from his chest briefly. "What was that?" He teased.

Roxas growled, but refused to respond. What he had really wanted to say was a firm '_me,'_ but the monster that was his pride made him unwilling to give in. His neglected hard-on, however, was _screaming_ for a release, pressed painfully against his tight pants. It was all Roxas could do to not reach around, undo his fly, and beat one out.

"I'll break you yet." There was that steamy voice at his ear once again. "Just you wait."

Roxas clenched his teeth, trying to straighten his posture. "Like hell I'll- Ah!" The lips were back on his chest and working on his nipples and he lapsed into a series of un-restrainable moans. It seemed an eternity before Axel dipped lower, almost biting the skin on his abdomen, just below Roxas's belly button. Thirsting eyes turned downwards, only to see nimble hands working at his belt buckle, button and fly. Roxas swallowed thickly, the release the motion caused such a satisfying feeling, especially in his hot and bothered state that he couldn't help but be in.

Those darkened, devious green eyes glanced upward, an animalistic grin spread across Axel's tattooed face. Roxas bit his lower lip to try, in vain, to cover the yearning expression he had tried so hard to restrain. Those lips continued once again, just above the hem of the blond's exposed boxers. A hot, skilled hand that had been hovering on his lower back dipped suddenly downwards, taking advantage of the looseness of the low-riding and undone pants. He bit back yet another moan as the needy fingers dug into the soft flesh of his ass. He wasn't about to give in that easily. But, though he would never admit it, his defenses were breaking rapidly.

Roxas dared not look as both his pants and boxers were teased downwards, focusing mainly on not screaming in frustrated pleasure at all the small, taunting touches and hot kisses on very much sensitive parts. But none of the tantalizing touches came nearly close enough for Roxas to call satisfying.

"Hey, Roxas." A voice broke through the fog rushing through his otherwise occupied mind. The sound of his name said in that sultry, smooth way brought those crystal cerulean eyes downwards, and he met a very much amused and hungry gaze. "I think you are enjoying this too much."

To the best of his ability, Roxas kept a moan from his voice. "So don't stop." The fingers dug deeper into his ass in response, drawing a whisper of a gasp from the blond and a deep, airy chuckle from the one administering the pleasure. A hot tongue snaked out and caught the bead of precum on the blond's tip. That time, Roxas couldn't hold back the moan that had been yearning to be released. His hand caught red spikes and fingers tangled in the fire-like mane, urging him forward, to continue his ministrations. Axel, no matter how much Roxas wanted for it to be so much more, continued his teasing, never quite giving the blond the satisfaction of what he desired.

If Roxas wasn't a hot mess before, he definitely was one then. Every nerve in his body was on fire. His knees shook, barely able to support his weight even with his other hand clenched around the edge of the sink. Breathing heavily and eyes clenched shut, Roxas didn't realize that the redhead had stood and towered before him once more. It was only when those lips whispered to his ear that he became aware of the hips pressed to his own, keeping him supported on his feet by crushing him against the sink.

"You ready to give in yet?" Fingers trailed the length of Roxas's thighs, slowly easing them apart.

Roxas wasted no more time. His hands automatically went for Axel's fly and attacked it. "These have to be dealt with first." As the blond was working, Axel swept of his own shirt in one fluid motion. And then the pants dropped. Then there it was, in all its glory, saluting the world. Axel dove in with those lips, no further inhibitions, and began to steadily suck at Roxas's neck.

The blond could feel his partner's erection brush his own and impulsively clutched him closer. The groins collided most satisfactorily and Roxas allowed another moan to escape. Axel grinned against his neck and rolled his hips just enough to get some friction. But that was plenty to drive the blond off the edge. He tore his head back, sucking in an almost painfully pleasurable breath.

That hot whisper was back in Roxas's ear. "Say it, Roxas." As he spoke, a teasing hand trailed down the rather compromised blond's spine, making him arc and moan.

"I-I want you…" He swallowed thickly. "I-inside me."

"Inside you, what?" The words were like lava flowing over Roxas's skin.

Roxas gave in. He was far too gone to even think for the briefest moment that he could possibly hold out for any more time. The luscious serpent ravishing his flesh sent lightning down his spine and he- he wanted _more_. "Please, Axel!"

Axel smirked against the tender flesh under the blond's chin. Exactly the two words he had been waiting to hear from the keening boy. "And there it is." One of the burning hands left Roxas, the flesh cold with its absence. A square packet that came from God knows where was brought to Axel's lips and torn open. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Roxas couldn't help but be awed at this guy's preparedness as he rolled the condom on his erection.

"You can never be too safe," Axel whispered hotly into Roxas's ear, who couldn't help but squirm in anticipation.

He couldn't withhold the name that leapt from somewhere deep in his throat. "Axel…"

The redhead grinned, now unable to restrain his own panting breaths. "Damn, you really are something." His hand ran down the length of the bar worker's thigh, over behind his knee, and down his calf. "Can't do much with these shoes on, can we?" He struggled for a moment, Roxas cursing himself a thousand times over for wearing his hightops to work that day, and finally the shoe came off, along with the restraining pant leg. He moved to remove the second shoe when the keening blond took a handful of red locks and pulled him back to eye-level. Impatience turned up to the max, he growled, "Leave it." He needed something, and he needed it _soon_. He took two long fingers into his mouth, ignoring the amused glint in those green eyes towering over him. Soon, the slick fingers were trailing close to his entrance and, one by one, they were pressed in. Roxas bit his lower lip as he was stretched out, so slowly, so expertly, and so _enticingly_.

Roxas groaned. "Enough." He fisted the red locks once more. "Fuck me."

Axel growled in response, a guttural throaty sound that vibrated Roxas to his core. "My pleasure." He pressed in slowly, moaning, eyebrows knitted. Roxas could do nothing but suck in breaths, adjusting to the intrusion that was most welcome. He hooked his shoeless leg around the man's waist, and he began to move. Slowly at first, thrusts growing harder and fiercer. Roxas cried out in ecstasy from the onslaught, arcing away from the sink counter to meet the pounding hips of his partner. Quickly losing his ability to keep the blond upright and from collapsing, the pair did a quick position change. Roxas, facing the mirror above the sink while bracing himself on the counter, released a string of keening moans as Axel took him from behind, meeting his prostate with each thrust.

Feeling his own destitute erection screaming for some kind of release, Roxas reached forward, only to be thwarted in his attempt to satisfy himself. A hand snaked around and grabbed his own, pressing it to the mirror before them. Roxas whimpered slightly, struggling half-heartedly against the hand keeping his captive. His disappointment was eased as Axel pressed his lips to his neck, hot breaths flowing over the kiss that stung as he sucked punishingly at the tender flesh. A mark of possession, even if the ownership only lasted for that one time-warped hour.

A hand snaked around Roxas's waist and, finally, he got the release he had been aching for. His turgid member was taken into the firm hand, thumb rubbing roughly across the tip. Roxas threw his head back and let out a stream of moans, letting the fervor of the moment consume his being. He gave in and relinquished himself to the ravaging redhead, too taken by the pleasure to do anything but be completely dominated.

They continued on, thrusting and grinding bodies dripping with sweat, all else around them forgotten for the time being. It was just the two of them, in the endless void of thrill. Roxas cracked his eyes and stared at the reflection in the mirror before them. He saw his own flushed cheeks, but just over his shoulder, the darkened, lust-filled gaze met his. The grin that he saw was one of utter content, masked by a cocky demeanor. As if this was a cue, Axel latched his teeth on Roxas's shoulder, just at the base of his neck, a sting of pain that was very much welcomed followed. The blond moaned the other's name, and he chuckled breathily in response, burying himself deeper into Roxas, who choked on a breath of ecstasy.

It wasn't long until Roxas reached his threshold and could no longer contain himself. He spilled himself onto the counters he had so recently wiped down, crying out in ecstasy. It took a few more thrusts before Axel stiffened and released an unearthly moan of pure bliss. It took the pair a moment, collapsed forward onto the sink, sucking in needy breaths, to gain their bearing. A moment later, the realization that they had both had fantastic sex in a women's restroom hit, and yet they couldn't care for anything other than the heat still radiating from the other.

Axel found his footing, pressing himself away to keep from completely crushing the blond, ridding himself of the soiled condom. Roxas took this opportunity to turn, latching himself around the redhead, biting, sucking and gnawing at the crook between his neck and shoulder, intent on leaving a hefty festering wound as a thank you. It was the least he could do, seeing that he could feel the sting of two hickeys on his own neck. Sweat-slick skin emanated heat beneath his fingers that pulled the redhead closer to him, and he was all to inclined to comply.

"Hey," that deep voice vibrated in his chest, "we could go to my place, if you want."

Roxas pulled away from the one fuck of a hickey he was giving, finishing it with a delicate kiss, and looked up to meet those devilish green eyes. "I thought you had work in the morning."

He winced at that, suddenly remembering. "Shit, you're right." Long fingers trailed through short blond spikes gently, and Roxas melted at the sensation.

Roxas clutched him tighter, invitingly. "I work here most nights. You know where to find me," he added on, a sly grin crossing his features.

"Does that include tomorrow night?" He sounded hopeful.

"That depends," Roxas almost purred.

"On what?"

The blond met his gaze, a glint of humor in his eye. "Did this actually happen, or did the time warp make it unreal?"

Axel grinned. "I never set my watch back an hour. I don't think I could pass this off as never happening. I wouldn't want to forget you, kid." And he knew he had the redhead hooked. Oh, had the tides turned.

Roxas rolled his eyes and shoved the redhead away playfully. "Don't call me kid, Axel."

"So, what shall I call you?" He asked as Roxas worked on getting his pants back on. Struggled, more like. It was amazing how tangled up a pair of pants can become from being around one leg.

Finally able to pull the pants up, Roxas stood and began buttoning, noticing that Axel had followed suit. It was a shame. "You can call me tomorrow. I'll be here."

Hands took his own, lacing fingers squeezing affectionately. Blue met green, lowered close. "I wonder where I'll find myself, then."

Roxas grinned, pressing his body flush against the much taller one before him. "Here, if you know what's good for you."

Axel's expression twisted into a sly smirk. "You're good for me."

He received a flirting wink in return. "I can be better for you."

Red trimmed eyebrows flew up at that. Maybe he hadn't been expecting the blond to be so forward or willing. "Is that an offer? Because I might be all too willing to accept."

"Come here tomorrow and see for yourself, unless you have work the next day."

Axel shrugged. "I need to use up my sick days every once in a while."

Oh, this was exciting. "I'll see you tomorrow night, then." And here he thought that getting dragged out of bed to go to work on his day off was a _bad_ thing.

"I expect to see you here." There was no fucking way in hell that Roxas was going to miss that.

"Not in the girls bathroom, though." Roxas chuckled. "I think we've corrupted it enough." He rubbed his thumbs against the large hands encasing his, earning a light squeeze in response.

Axel grinned. "I hope it hasn't corrupted _us_."

Roxas grinned. He then became aware of the fact that, technically, he was still supposed to be working. He winced. "Shit, I still have to mop the rest of the floor."

"No one will notice if you don't." Somehow, their faces had gravitated to the same level.

"That's true," the blond was able to get out before he was silenced by those devious lips that tasted so hot and spicy and _good_. Damn, he couldn't wait until the next time he would be able to taste him.

"Goodnight, Roxas," Axel whispered onto his craving mouth.

Roxas took a hissing breath, regaining his composure. "I'll see you tomorrow, Axel. I'll be expecting you."

Axel's cheeks split into a wide grin. "Sure thing, love." Another kiss pressed to his lips, and that pleasant and scorching heat was gone. He picked his shirt up from the floor where it had been carelessly tossed, and he left without another word.

But Roxas knew, without a doubt, that he would return. After all, they were nothing but mammals, so might as well do it like they do on the Discovery Channel.

---

**End Notes:** Enjoy? Want it to continue? Oh shit, if I continue, it'll just be another pure smut and playful banter chapter… which isn't that bad of a thing, is it? Tell me what you think! Love you, as always.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Well, it's about time, eh? Sorry about that! Life got a bit busy. Well, a lot a bit busy. College, girlfriend, summer, summer classes, etc. Busy, busy. Anyhow, you now have the conclusion to this story! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters. I just own the writing.

**Warning:** Yeah, you guessed it. SMUT. LEMONS. The usual.

**Other Junk:** Yeah, I know that the song is called "The Bad Touch" Oh well.

Mop and Bucket Chapter 2

Wham bam, thank you ma'am. Wham bam, thank you, man. Whack punch, thanks a bunch. Suck fuck, thanks for the… shit. Roxas couldn't think of a word to rhyme with 'fuck'. He'd had no choice but to think of more ways to rephrase that saying, since it had been stuck in his head like a brain octopus since that morning. It was exactly what he had hoped the night before with that wild redhead had _not_ been. It had certainly felt like that, an hour after the fact once the thrill of the moment had passed and he had come to his senses. He had been seduced, though was quite willing to do whatever the redhead wanted. If there had to be a fault, it had to be with Roxas, for giving in. Humiliating as it was to be tortured beyond all possible cognitive thought by those devilishly experienced hands, he had wanted it _so bad_. And he was still thirsty for more.

Which was where the promise for that night came in. Roxas had been put on bar duty right beside Squall, though he was more of the glass-cleaning-boy and counter wiper than the actual bartender. The elder and even more antisocial one had taken it upon himself to make the drinks since Roxas's mind was otherwise occupied. And for good reason, though Squall didn't seem thrilled at getting stuck with the majority of the job. What was going to happen in his pants, _if that damned redhead ever showed up_, was much more important to the blond.

It was halfway through his shift, and Roxas had already started to doubt that he would ever come back. Maybe he went to a different bar that night, forgetting which one he had been at the night before. Maybe he had been re-thinking the whole situation, just as Roxas had a couple ten times over, and come to the opposite conclusion as the bar-worker. Roxas had decided that he would more than like to make that redheaded bastard pay for the torture that he had put him through with a good dose of his own ability to dominate and make his partner _beg_ to keep on pleasuring him. Now that his thirst had been quenched, he was entirely convinced that he could hold his own devilish desires at bay and make that redhead squirm and moan with just the slightest coaxing.

So focused on his sexual revenge, he didn't notice he had been glaring at the glass that he had been polishing for far too long with a cynical smile, until his coworker burst his bubble. "In the time you spent rubbing that one glass, you could have cleaned all the rest of the glasses on the shelf _twice_."

Roxas rolled his eyes at Squall. "Yeah, yeah, miss knickers in a twist. You just do your job and I'll do mine."

"At the rate you're going, there won't be any more clean glasses left." Those hard eyes rounded on him dangerously. "And when that happens, I'll use your ass to start cleaning them off." Roxas set the glass down and pulled another from the shelf, scowling defiantly. No, he wasn't in the mood to have those filthy drinking glasses that had lipstick caked on them put anywhere _near_ his ass. And he was reminded of his damned curiosity of the rumor that one could get drunk by draining bottles of booze into one's rectum. It made… some sense, as far as he could tell. Not that he would _ever_ try something like that… alone.

He shook the thought from his mind, sickened even by his own imagination. Thoughts back to that redhead, who was going to pay dearly. Roxas sighed. With every thought of absolute positivity that the redhead would come, he began to lose just that much more hope that he would actually show up.

Wham bam, see you never, man.

Roxas switched the glass before he returned to his previous habit, coaxed on by the lingering threat from Squall.

"Hey blondie, hit me one of those single malts, would you?"

Hardly registering the customer's words, Roxas automatically turned to his coworker. "Hey Squall, this guy wants-"

"No, no." The voice returned with a suave vengeance, causing the glass wiper to whip around at the interrupter. Brilliantly red hair and emerald eyes stared at him over the bar counter, an amused smirk spreading across his tattooed cheeks. "I asked _you_, blondie."

"Bowmore or Glenmorangie?" He couldn't keep his eyes off of the guy. The relatively low bar lights made his features even more striking than he remembered. That, and he was still recovering from the shock of the bastard of a redhead actually showing up. It was only out of pure habit that his voice actually worked.

He seemed to consider his options, leaning back in the bar stool just slightly, making a show of it. Finally, he leaned forward on the counter. "I was thinking something a bit more _fiery_." His voice almost growled, eyes darkening in that 'I want to eat you in the best way possible' sort of way.

Roxas finally was getting his bearings and started to regain his cool. "We have Red Label and Black Label. Not single malt, but they pack a bit more of a punch." He grabbed a short whisky glass from beneath the counter, occupying his hands by rubbing it down with the cleaning cloth.

"So, which would you recommend?" The redhead carried on with the slight flirting, not even trying to be inconspicuous to his fellow bar mates. For Roxas, everyone else in the general vicinity did not exist.

"Definitely Black," Roxas replied immediately and added on after a bit more thought, "if you want something smooth and smoky."

Axel nodded, the great red mane swaying just slightly with the motion. "Hit me up." He propped his chin in his palm, rapping his long fingers on the counter patiently, never taking his eyes off the blond bartender.

Roxas grinned slyly back at him. "Pleasure." He broke eye contact and turned away from the suave redhead, reaching for the drink off of the shelf.

Just as he was setting down the bottle of whisky with the snazzy black label, his arm got snared by his coworker. Roxas turned a questioning eye to Squall, who stared back with a steely gaze. "Is that guy bothering you?" He asked sternly, almost defensively.

"Quite the opposite." The blond smirked and shoved him away playfully. "He's _my_ customer, Squall. You aren't the only one here who can get drinks."

Squall scoffed. "You haven't been very good at it so far tonight." He busied himself with grabbing a bottle from the shelf and measuring out a portion into a glass.

Roxas made slow work of getting the cap off of the bottle. "Maybe I needed a little encouragement." He flicked an eyebrow up suggestively.

"From that guy?" His coworker shook his head skeptically before dismissing it. "Whatever, Roxas. It's no business of mine."

"Damn straight." Squall just chuckled at Roxas and turned with the glass in his hand. The blond likewise turned with the prepared drink. With a practiced hand, he slid it across the bar into the waiting hand of the redhead... "I hope this is up to your standards," he said as suavely as he could.

Axel simply smirked, swirled the amber liquid a few times, took a whiff, and sipped at the drink. He _almost_ looked like a professional taster. But then again, he might've just been putting on a show. "Perfect."

"I do my best." Roxas winked coyly at the man. His attention was diverted for a moment by a knowing snort from Squall. The little one who oh so dearly wanted to get laid that night turned with a scowl-pout at his coworker. "Shut up, Squall." To that, the scarred man shook his head and turned to yet another thirsty slash drunk customer.

"I see that you got the bar job tonight." Axel wasted no time in jumping right back into conversation. "I bet it beats mopping floors."

Roxas did a much exaggerated eye roll. "Any day."

Axel took another delicate sip. "It is much more interesting to look at, I might add. Much cleaner as well."

"I'm glad you think so." Roxas was more than happy to continue wiping glasses now that he had splendid company and a pretty good damn chance that it wasn't just going to be a grind, bind, never mind.

Axel leaned over the counter, grinning and sipping his drink as if he owned the place. "So, how are you tonight, Roxas?" That sense of confidence wasn't all that much of a turn off. Quite a bit of the opposite, actually.

Roxas shrugged, putting the glass down and working on another. "Doing alright, seeing that I am actually supposed to be here tonight." And being productive, as a matter of fact.

"Understandable," the redhead nodded.

Blue eyes flashed. "And I have no intention of going into the women's restroom any time soon." Would he pick up on his little suggestion?

Axel chuckled. "Also understandable. Would the men's restroom be any substitute?" Oh, he was picking up on it alright.

"Fuck no." That actually brought a chortle to Roxas's lips. "It's worse, by far." So, what would his next suggestion be, the dumpster in the back?

"So, where is there left for you to mop?" He feigned a thoughtful look. "There is still much for me to learn from your mopping technique."

"Or lack, thereof?" There wasn't a school for that kind of training, to be sure. Roxas smirked and shook his head. "I'm not on cleaning duty tonight. Tough luck, Axel."

A brilliantly –_fucking seductive-_ smirk was thrown his way. "So you memorized it."

Roxas straightened his favorite I'm-sexy-you'd-better-believe-it shirt semi-consciously. It wasn't every day that he put on that shirt for someone other than just using it at their local hip and full of cum gay club. This guy was special enough for him to at least remember his name. He rolled his eyes at the guy. "What, your name? It's not easily forgettable." More like _he_ wasn't very forgettable, unlike many of the others Roxas had picked up.

Axel shrugged nonchalantly. Roxas knew that he was bluffing. There must be some reason why he asked people to memorize his name, and he just struck brownie points for remembering. "Good to know. So, what other kinds of cleaning can those skillful hands manage besides floors and glasses?"

The game continued, and Roxas knew exactly where he wanted it to end up. Preferably with him being the little kid who jumps up and yells 'I win!' when they reach the ice cream castle with King Kandy. "I don't do windows." He leaned over, a new glass getting rubbed clean in his hands. "But I can get a mean stain out of cotton sheets." Always best to be straight forward.

He seemed to contemplate this, though his glinting eyes gave away his intent long before his answer. "I see. You know, I've been needing to clean my sheets. Maybe you could help me with that slight problem." Roxas was well on his way to getting his candy bliss. Though, a small portion of his mind questioned whether Axel's sheets really did need to be cleaned. He shrugged it off. Probably no more than his own sheets, and he slept in those every night.

So, he set the plan in motion. Placing the super clean glass down, he turned away from his night date and fiddled with the cash register. Since it was actually working that night, it spat out the tab for the redhead's drink promptly. Roxas tore it out and flipped it over, scribbling a secret message on the back. Escaping a side glance from Squall, he returned to his patron. "Whenever you're ready," he winked as he slid the paper over the counter. Axel raised an eyebrow and took the slip, eyes scanning it briefly before flipping it over. Roxas could see the corner of his mouth curling into what he believed was in anticipation. The message was short, raw and very much to the point.

_I get off work at 12. Your place?_

"Works for me, blondie."

Oh, joy of joys! Roxas kept his excitement to a mild but not at all uninterested, "Great." Being the wonderful bartender he was, he noticed that the glass of amber liquid sitting before his fuck date was nearly empty. "You want another one?"

Axel picked the glass up and calculated the amount left at the bottom. "Not yet. But could I get a bowl of those pretzels that everyone else seems to have?" He did have a point. The other half dozen people sitting at the barstools just so happened to have wooden bowls with the mostly cardboard-containing snacks. At least it kept them occupied enough to ignore the conversation that the two sexually charged guys were having.

"Not my fault you sat at the only chair without a bowl." He fished out a dish anyways and went on his way filling it with the cheap as crap bite-sized snacks. He slid the full bowl over bar counter, which was caught easily by his hungry patron.

Just as Roxas was about to start up a conversation about nothing in particular, his attention was caught by his coworker's demands. "Hey Roxas, I need a cranberry martini, stat." Oh damn, he actually had to work?

"I never knew you were such a fruit," Roxas joked with Squall. It was always fun to toy with the tall dark and brooding man's more than a little bisexual tendencies.

Squall did not appreciate the humor. He never did. But that was why Roxas did it so often. "It's not for me, idiot."

Instead of continuing the teasing and risk getting something shoved up his rectum that _wasn't_ supposed to go up there, Roxas decided to back off just a bit. "You can never be too sure." He went along, grabbing the martini shaker and began mixing the ordered drink.

Axel dragged himself back into the conversation. "Is that one that you prefer, perchance?"

Roxas shook the martini a bit, making sure the lid didn't explode off, as he'd had the unfortunate privilege to have done before. Sticky pink booze didn't look good on his favorite sexy black button up shirt. "Not so much. Good old vodka and lime, that's my poison of choice. And yours is whisky, as far as I can tell."

Gloriously green eyes gazed into the liquid fire. "It beats rum and coke any day."

An unexpected laugh bubbled out of Roxas as he was garnishing the martini glass. "I wouldn't be too keen on dissing rum and coke. It's what I practically lived off of my freshman year of college."

Axel looked at the blond with a knowing gaze. "Oh, so you were one of _those_."

"Yeah, yeah I was." And not afraid to admit it. Hey, who wasn't one of those at some point in their college careers?

"Yeah, me too," the redhead admitted with a bit more shame. Probably since he had much better taste at this later time in his life. Roxas set the martini before the waiting customer.

Now was the perfect time to actually get to know the man he'd be fucking for a second time. What a novelty. "And where did that lifestyle lead you, I wonder?"

"I'm an intern." Well, that wasn't much.

Roxas fished for more. "Interning for what?" Who the fuck wasn't an intern these days?

A dangerous glow appeared behind those seductive forest green eyes. It was quite a bit like they had been the night before. "To be a pyrotechnic technician."

Roxas's eyes widened. _Fireworks_? "So you blow things up by day and drink whisky by night?" Hopefully he didn't do the two at once. There are quite a few appendages that he would sorely miss if something happened. Some that _Roxas_ would miss, too.

Hilarious maybe, but not exactly true. "No, I sit in a cubicle by day, drink whisky by night, and blow things up on the weekends when I'm lucky." Somehow, Roxas thought he saw the slightest bit of regret behind that smirk.

Work had completely fallen by the wayside for the blond at that point. "I can't imagine you in a cubicle, sorry."

Axel shrugged. "That's what the whisky and fireworks are for. They keep me sane after a long day in the office of brainless servitude." Now, that was more like the redhead that he had come to know.

"I can imagine," Roxas agreed, grin widening. And just like that, his little conversation that he wasn't really supposed to be having, since he was getting paid, was cut short.

Squall called him from the other end of the bar, sounding just as ticked off or perhaps more than he had been before. "Hey Scarlett, you going to get back to work soon? I know you'd love to continue your tea party, but we are kind of busy right now." Damn, he had to use _that_ nickname _right_ then, didn't he?

"You need some assistance, Sunshine? More than cleaning glasses?" He was determined to keep his good spirits up and perhaps have a bit of fun ticking his coworker off just a bit more.

"I need a Mojito and a Zombie." Oh, was that all? Well, seeing as Squall was churning out drinks as fast as he could, that wasn't much of a request. Though, the hardest part of this job was probably hearing the customer's orders over the overly obnoxious love-found, love-lost mourning ballads that their boss insisted on playing ever since she split with her most recent boyfriend. Fuck Tifa and her stupid sappy romance and overly emotional breakups.

Roxas much preferred simple sex. Hot and dirty. Or at least he did on the outside. He side glanced his most recent endeavor. And yet… "Easy enough." Turning his thoughts away from what a possible future could bring, he immersed himself in the memorized drink recipes. He was drawn out of his thoughtless state of mind by that nagging voice that he wanted to hear so much more of.

"Scarlett?" Flirty forest green eyes gazed at him, wandering just enough for Roxas to notice. "Where'd that nickname come from?"

He could have groaned out loud and it was a very near thing. He decided to just come clean, or it would someday backfire on him. And there he was, thinking of the future again. "I made the mistake of mentioning to Squall that I had watched Gone with the Wind and he's been calling me that ever since." True story. He busied his hands with the drinks, making up for lost time. Thirsty customers and all that.

"Maybe I should leave you to your work." Roxas caught Axel glancing worriedly towards Squall. Worried for him? How flattering.

Roxas brushed it off. "Don't mind him. He's had his knickers in a twist ever since he met someone named Cloud, from what I've picked up." Abandoning the drinks he was creating for a moment, he leaned forward and said in a low voice, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, "And he hasn't been putting out, from the looks of things." The poor man.

Axel agreed with a grin. "Shame."

Speaking of the sex-deprived devil, he called out to his lazy coworker who was putting out drinks even less than the man Squall was courting was offering his body. "You getting those drinks, Roxas?"

Roxas gave Axel a smirk and an eye roll that most definitely said 'yeah, I'm right, he is totally not getting laid.' To Squall, he replied with a tired, "Yeah, yeah. They're coming." The evening continued, with Roxas working just a bit more than he would care to in the presence of the almighty sex god he had come to know. It wasn't long until the drinks were drained, the cardboard snacks set aside, and the bar stools vacated. Quite a normal week night, actually. If it were the weekend, Roxas would have had to wait quite a few more hours before he would be allowed to go home – or go to somebody else's home.

On that note, the blond decided to take the first step towards leaving for the night. This first step required printing out a new tab for his lovely fiery friend to include the second glass of whiskey. He slid it slyly over the counter, giving his patron the best suggestive face he could pull off.

After a brief glance, Axel grinned and joked, "What, no friend discounts?"

Roxas wagged his finger at him in response. "Unless I'm drinking it, there is no such thing as a discount."

"By discount, you mean 'free' right?" Axel gave Roxas a knowing look.

He was quick to shush the talkative redhead. "Don't say that too loudly or my boss'll take it out of my ass." And he was only _half_ joking. Axel mimed zipping his lips shut, ending the gesture with a wink. Taking that as an 'I'd rather not your ass be taken off,' Roxas turned to his coworker and informed him of his intentions. Well, the ones that he needed to know, anyways. "Hey Squall, I'm going to head out. You can manage the rest, right?"

Squall scoffed. "Obviously." That man had serious pride issues.

Roxas shrugged, untying the half apron he was required to wear. Well, it kept stray drops of alcohol off of his pants, at least. "Good luck anyway."

"See you tomorrow," his coworker said dismissively, as was his usual departing sentiment.

"Yeah," Roxas acknowledged, walking out from behind the bar. He briefly motioned to Axel that he would be right back and disappeared into the tiny closet-like employee's room where they kept their wallets and coats. He gathered both and put them on his person before walking back into the patron-area, where he saw his suave redhead waiting by the door. Damn, did that neon light look marvelous on his tattooed face.

Axel caught sight of his catch of the day and gave a prize-winning grin. "Ready to go?"

Roxas pulled his coat tighter as he prepared to face the chilly night air. "Definitely. You driving? I took the bus, so I don't have my car." No, he hadn't planned this at _all_. Heavy on the sarcasm.

The redhead shrugged. "If you're okay with me driving."

Now, that was a laugh. "Even I've been highly functional with twice as much booze as you've had, and I'm a relative lightweight." It was entirely true. About two beers and he was quite smashed. Hey, at least it was cheap.

Axel chuckled at this little tidbit of information. Apparently, he wasn't much of a lightweight. "Alright then. I parked around the block." They exited the bar, the cold night air hitting them like a slap to the face with a glove filled with ice that the fucking bully down the street concocted.

"It's gotten a lot colder this past week," Roxas commented, rubbing his forearms through his coat sleeves.

Axel took a deep whiff of the chilly air. "Must be close to winter."

Roxas pressed further. "Yeah, but it seems colder than last year was."

"I guess so," Axel replied after a moment of trying to remember the temperatures from a year before.

The blond rolled his eyes. Was this guy really that unobservant? "Come on man, can't you take a hint?" Wasn't this guy aware of the whole cuddle someone who is cold thing?

A warm smile spread across tattooed cheeks, eyes closed for a split second in realization of his overlooked mistake. "Sorry, I'm really bad at that kind of stuff." He pulled an arm around Roxas's shoulders and drew him close. "Is that better, Rox?"

Hey, who ever said that he couldn't be a romantic bitch sometimes? "Much warmer, thanks," Roxas replied, placing his hand around the thin waist and pulling closer to the warmth he exuberated. There wasn't much that was better than having someone else's body heat keeping you warm, as far as Roxas was concerned.

Axel's voice reverberated in the close proximity. "It won't last much longer. My car is right up here." Just as he said that, a silver sportsy car with peeling paint on the hood and a closed convertible top that had seen better days came into view.

"Oh, very classy," Roxas chided, pulling away from the embrace rather reluctantly to open the passenger door once it was unlocked.

"Don't dis Assassin, man. It may not look beautiful, but it has killer horsepower." He wrenched open the door as Roxas sat in the opposite seat. He took his own seat and fired up the engine.

Roxas chuckled and spoke over the roaring engine. "You named your car Assassin? It's not very competent at its job if it's this loud."

Axel had to laugh and shrug it off. "Well, when you have a car that's past its prime, it needs a wicked name to keep its spirits up." Couldn't argue with that… was it logic? Roxas settled on insane logic, but it somehow worked. The car ride flew by in a flurry of green lights and soft music issuing from the radio. Axel pulled the car into a communal carport and killed the engine.

"Well, here's where we get off," he said rather uneventfully. They returned to the icy air outside, Roxas already missing the little bit of heat that the car had produced, and shuffled their way across the parking area in the dim light of the run-down lamps. It certainly didn't impress on the outside, but that was all to change once Roxas entered the den of the tiger.

And damn, it really did look like a den. There was cloth draped from the walls that, oddly enough, made Roxas feel cozy. The lights flickered on, casting warm shadows onto the cloth.

"Welcome to my humble home," Axel gestured rather extravagantly as he invited his evening play toy into what Roxas deemed was the living room. After more observation, Roxas noticed that there actually wasn't a couch. There was simply a huge pile of assorted pillows on the floor, arranged into somewhat of a seating area.

Roxas had to smirk. It certainly wasn't what he was expecting, but it somehow fit the redhead perfectly. "What's up with the cloth and lack of furniture?"

That question earned him a chuckle. "First of all, it's more zen and you feel more down to earth if you sit on the floor. Also, I have no way of transporting a couch. The cloth is there because the apartment manager doesn't let the tenants paint the walls, and there was no way in hell I was going to live with white walls." He motioned towards the pile of pillows. "Go sit and make yourself comfortable. I'll get you a drink."

"Sure, thanks," Roxas threw out before the redhead disappeared behind a door. After kicking his shoes off, the blond stepped into the warming, welcoming room and settled in a pre-made hollow in the pillows.

After a bit of time and mysterious clunking noises issuing from the kitchen area, the redhead returned to the den with the boy toy sprawled comfortably on the pillows in a somewhat sitting position. Roxas watched as he circled the pillows before dropping himself heavily just beside him – close enough that their thighs just touched. A glass of what Roxas deduced was vodka and lime was hovered in front of him. He couldn't help but notice that the lime had seen better days. This fact was quickly addressed by the host of that evening's events.

"Probably not as professional as you could've come up with."

Roxas smirked and took the glass with relish. "You know, after perfecting the ratios of various drinks for so long and making them fancy and pretty, I've come to appreciate the quick and dirty method a lot more."

Axel gave the blond a questioning side glance. "Not sure if that's a compliment or not."

"The best you've ever had," Roxas growled suavely before taking a sip of his drink. "Perfect imperfection. And what's more: I didn't have to make it. That's what makes it beautiful." He swirled the concoction and drank once more.

"Well, I appreciate the praise for my crappy ass drink," the redhead chuckled.

Roxas grinned wickedly, wrapping his unoccupied arm around Axel's neck and drawing him close. That small leg contact just hadn't been nearly enough for him. "Oh, you'd better."

"Or what?" Axel's challenge washed over him with a faint scent of fiery whisky.

Edging onwards as quickly as possible, Roxas lowered his eyelids slyly and took another sip of his drink. "I'll think of something."

Axel smirked. "I'm terrified." Then why wasn't he trembling? Oh well, he would be soon enough. But not from fear, that was for sure.

Roxas tugged Axel down to his level, teasing those thin but gloriously soft lips with his own. "I bet you are," he breathed onto that hot mouth. He nibbled Axel's bottom lip gently before pulling away and taking another swig of vodka. As his neck was exposed, those lips he had just teased found the tender flesh, hot breath following the trail of kisses. Roxas released an unexpected gasp of pleasure, a chill flowing down his spine.

A low, breathy voice washed over his sensitive skin just below his jaw. "Is that a sensitive spot, Roxas? I wonder what other secrets I can discover." Oh fuck, did Roxas want this man digging for his buried treasure. Now all he had to do was provide directions to the red X that marked the spot.

Fingers drifted to the nape of Axel's neck, glancing over the very tips of the short, soft spikes, slowly diving deeper and kneading the skin at the base of his skull. If a human could purr, Axel was most certainly doing so. And thus, the hands began to wander. Ever so slowly, ever so gently, they glanced at Roxas's sides, never daring to delve too deep just yet. But damn, those fingers trailing down his chest and lower, and lower felt like they were on fire.

Roxas smirked and chuckled breathily. "Hey, I haven't even finished my drink yet." Indeed, he still had about half of his glass left. Yet, the world was getting just a little fuzzy around the edges and the warmth of the drink moved to his head. Fuck, he was such a lightweight.

On cue, Axel grasped Roxas's hand, cupping the drink, and took a big swig. "Now you're closer to being done." That sly dog.

"I can't help but think that's cheating," the blond teased.

Axel stared back with a challenge in his eye. "Hey, if you want more, you're going to have to make it yourself."

Roxas could have laughed. If he was going to be at all functional in the coming events, he would have to do without more booze. Plus, the thought of making _another _drink was revolting. "Fuck that." He took another large swig, not quite finishing the glass. Axel leaned forward, but was held back by Roxas. "No, no. Still not done yet. You should respect your guests, you know."

At that, the redhead leaned in close, caressing the delicate blond's ear with his liquid fire words. "By all means, take your time." And just by saying that, he expedited Roxas's progression considerably.

It wasn't long until the empty glass was left behind, the two engaged in a battle of the tongue and mouth sort as Axel coaxed Roxas in the general direction of his bedroom. This journey was not without the peril of both taking their turn getting pinned against the hallway wall. Somehow, they made it into the correct room and the door was pulled shut. Axel turned the light to a dim glow in the brief moment he could get his hand off of the blond's waist. Before his hand could find another place more delicious to put his hand, he pulled a small packet out of his back pocket and flashed it suggestively at Roxas's hazy eyes. The blond smirked and snatched the condom packet and snuck it into his own back pocket.

"No, no," he teased the redhead. "Not yet." Like he was going to let Axel get away that easily. He'd been planning just what to torture the man with all day.

A light of realization blossomed in Axel's eye. "Oh, so that's how it's gonna be."

Roxas grabbed a handful of red spikes at the back of his head. "You bet, fire crotch. I told you I could be better for you, and I promised myself that I would get back at you."

Axel looked down at the blond, just a small bit of skepticism in his words. "Did you, now? And how will you do that?" Oh, he had no idea.

"I was just getting to that." His inhibitions shot after that drink, Roxas took all the confidence pent up in his petit body and shoved the redhead down on the bed, his back bouncing once on the mattress. His fingers made quick work of the buttons on the firecrotch's crotch and he pulled the pants down ever so slowly, slowly, down to his ankles. Roxas realized that the redhead had neglected to remove his shoes and quickly remedied that, along with his socks. Slow, tender fingertips slid around the ankles and heels of the rather large feet before him. He earned a slight toe curl at the touch.

He slowly climbed up and over Axel, settling on straddling his stomach. "Now, here is the first rule: you may look, but you cannot touch." It was simple, but he had no idea how difficult it would become to follow.

Axel smirked. "You're already touching me."

Roxas grabbed the redhead's hands, pressing them above sprawled red spikes. Eyes locked, one challenging, the other in complete control. "Not with your _hands_, you're not." With that detail settled, Roxas got to work. He sat up with a smirk and began slowly unbuttoning his shirt, each button ending with a punctuated tug, each one revealing two more inches of satin skin beneath that black shirt; none gone unnoticed by eager green eyes.

"How much longer do I have to wait?" Axel questioned the domineering one through clenched teeth. Apparently, he wasn't all that used to other people teasing him, rather than the other way around. Oh, had the tides turned.

The blond grinned wider. Time to make his life hell, in the best way possible. "Second rule: you mustn't make a sound." He leaned forward, breathing on the long neck stretched out beneath him. "If you make a noise, I'll stop." He pulled away, looking into starved eyes. "And I know you don't want that." They _both _knew that. Eager and teasing hands then dove under Axel's shirt, the man gasping but, true to the rule, made no sound. Roxas, proud of his feat, pressed his fingers into Axel's flesh, gliding and dipping into the toned torso, riding the thin tee shirt up his chest. In a matter of moments, the shirt was removed and the pair locked gazes once more. Roxas smiled sweetly before reaching forward and pinching one of Axel's nipples. The redhead made to cry out but caught the noise in his throat. To compensate for lack of vocal release, he arced his back and bit his lip at the stimulation. Roxas released his grip and placed a tender kiss on the perked nipple – a kind of apology. The kisses continued up the chest and to his neck, where he spotted the dark circle that he had made the night before. Roxas felt a certain pride in his marked territory and latched on to the skin just beside it, giving the squirming redhead a second hickey.

Roxas pulled away, taking in the sight of the struggling redhead. "Had enough?"

Axel simply gave a challenging stare, lust clearly saturating his gaze. Roxas smirked, sitting back. He felt a pressure on his ass, and at the contact, the redhead took a sharp inhale.

Roxas thought this all quite amusing. He was doing quite well. "Hard already?" He reached behind him and rubbed the prominence through the silk boxers. "I'm flattered," he whispered, almost purring. He stopped giving his attention to where it was most needed and began unbuttoning his sleeve cuffs, slowly pulling off his black shirt, flinging it to the side. He saw forest green eyes drinking in the sight, hands clutched tightly together above his head to prevent himself from grabbing.

"Your self restraint is astonishing. I feel like such an accomplishment should be rewarded." Plus, he really needed his pants undone. Roxas went on to explain his situation and just what was to be done. "You see, my pants are just a tad too tight. It would be nice to relieve some pressure." Axel wasted no time and jumped at the opportunity, experienced hands flying over the buttons and tearing them open. Roxas heaved a sigh of relief as the unpleasant confinement was released. A hand suddenly wrapped around his quickly stiffening member and suddenly all of Roxas's domination was gone in an instant. All he could do was sit with his head thrown back, releasing a series of moans as waves of pleasure wracked through his body from that one hand moving up and down and up and down. "I'd tell you to keep your hand to yourself-" Roxas said through tight breaths and was caught by a particularly hard squeeze, suddenly sucking in a gasp and releasing a sigh, "-but that feels so damn good."

Axel growled, a grin of pleasure on his mouth, "You are a terrible tease." He took it as a compliment.

Roxas chuckled through sharp gasps. "I'm impressed you lasted this long." He reached back once more and dove his hand beneath the boxers, stroking the hard on gently.

"Mm, that's nice," the redhead half moaned, half sighed.

The hand not busy working on Axel's arousal reached into the blond's back pocket, bringing out the condom packet. The candy-like package was teased in front of Axel's nose, the bearer showing a playful smirk. Roxas climbed off of the bed, pulled his pants off before grabbing and pulling the redhead's boxers down and off, joining his clothes on the floor. Axel sat up, but was pressed back down onto the mattress as Roxas crawled over him on hands and knees. He was pulled down almost immediately and kissed fiercely, the redhead needy for more.

After a moment, Axel pulled away. "See that bottle on the table up there?" He asked the blond, motioning to the bedside table. "Mind grabbing it?" Oh, and did Roxas know just what that was. To say that he was giddy would have been the understatement of the year.

"Sure." It was a stretch, but he was able to grasp the bottle of lube. Suddenly, his middle was constricted and a hot mouth attached itself to his nipple. Roxas almost crumbled and barely managed to keep his grip on the bottle as the tongue circled and teeth nipped him. Axel released him in his own time, leaving Roxas a hot, gasping mess. "That was a cheap shot," he half-heartedly complained, but not so secretly desired for more.

Axel shrugged and retrieved the bottle from his partner's hand. "Whatever it takes."

It was only then that Roxas was able to actually see exactly what the bottle was. "Warming lube, huh?" Delicious.

A green eye winked up at him. "Only the best." A portion was squirted onto long fingers and rubbed slightly. "Hope you're ready for this."

Roxas's tone was nothing short of black desire and lust. "You have no idea how ready I am." Eyes dark, he hovered above Axel on hands and knees, waiting, just _waiting_ for the first penetration that he longed for so _bad_.

A hand snaked between Roxas's legs, barely glancing his thighs before finding his entrance. The lube was already warm as the finger circled him and eventually pressed in. An almost spicy feeling overcame the one being penetrated as he breathed through accepting the intrusion. It pressed in deeper, followed by a second. Roxas's elbows felt like they would give as he panted, the feeling so welcome and delicious. Axel prodded deeper until a static-like shock overcame the blond as his prostate was found.

"Right- right there," Roxas gasped as his sweet spot was prodded and massaged, stimulated repeatedly. He couldn't help but moan loudly, elbows growing ever weaker as the stimulation continued.

Axel stared up at him with hazed eyes, hissing through clenched teeth, "You're so fucking hot."

"So," the blond stopped to moan, clenching his eyes shut, "fuck me."

"You're going to have to put that on me," Axel was barely able to nod to the clenched condom packet still in Roxas's hand. The blond had forgotten all about it when the finger entered him with that warming, spicy lube.

Roxas got right on that, tearing the packet open with his teeth. The removal of the fingers from his entrance helped Roxas gain a little more cognitive thought, and he was able to hastily roll the condom on. Axel hissed through clenched teeth at the contact and squeeze of the rubber. Blue met dark, lusting green and Roxas grinned. Axel placed a hand on his partner's hip as he lowered himself on the erect member below him. Roxas breathed as he grew accustomed to the mass within him, hot and throbbing just like his own.

Axel sat up to meet the blond, grabbing him behind the neck and pressing a gentle kiss to those swollen, gasping lips. Roxas responded by throwing his arm around his neck, crushing those red spikes as he forced their lips together harshly. He slowly started moving hips, moving Axel in and out of himself, taking him deeper each time until he found the sweet spot. They moved in perfect rhythm, hands grasping and groping the other, gasping and groaning breaths filling the dimly lit room. Somehow in the middle of it all, Axel's hand found Roxas's hard on and began swift strokes in rhythm with their steady, rocking movements. Roxas moaned out the other's name, the sound hardly distinguishable from the rest of his vocalizations that he didn't bother to restrain. The name wasn't lost upon the redhead, though, as he grinned and thrust deeper into the blond. It wasn't much longer until they both came upon their climax. Their frantic movements in the final moments drew from their last reserves of energy. They clutched each other close as they rode out their shaking orgasms, grunting and groaning as they came together. Axel pulled himself out of the blond before they both collapsed onto the mattress, chests heaving as they pulled in needy breaths, sweat dripping from their limbs.

It was a little bit before either could fully come to consciousness. It was Axel who spoke first. :Have I told you how beautiful you are?" He grinned as Roxas turned his head to face his own, lips kiss swollen and sweat making his blond spikes stick to his forehead.

Roxas smiled, drawing closer to the man. "Have I told you that you are the best lay I think I've ever had?" They both laughed, still slightly out of breath. Axel rolled over, pinning Roxas's top half, and kissed him deeply. The hand trailing up and down Roxas's side definitely did not go unnoticed.

"Stop that or you'll make me hard again," the blond chided, though he was only half joking.

Axel hummed mischievously. "Wouldn't be the worst thing in the world, now would it?" Roxas just laughed at that, pulling closer as he grabbed a healthy handful of Axel's ass. A new condom, more lube, and they were soon right back at it, fucking each other's brains out like they'd never fucked before. Eventually, they collapsed out of sheer exhaustion and barely managed to scramble their boxers back on and climb under the covers before they almost literally passed out, the redhead spooning the blond.

A thin sliver of sunlight sneaking though the heavy curtains was what finally roused Roxas from his log-like sleep. That and the fact that he needed to pee like a racehorse. He pulled away from the redhead, who was still thoroughly passed out, and went in search of a bathroom. It had to be one of those doors that one of them had gotten pinned to the night before. Roxas found it on his second try, the first one being the broom closet. He was washing his hands after his very much relieving piss when he was startled by a loud knock on the bathroom door, followed by a voice that he did not at all recognize as the one that belonged to the man he had been fucked by the night before.

"Axel, stop hogging the bathroom!"

Roxas opened the bathroom door to find a scrawny man with a slightly disheveled dirty blond Mohawk. Nope, not Axel in the slightest. Roxas simply stared at the man, still half asleep with morning after tired limbs.

Good thing the guy was a bit more of a morning talker than Roxas was. "Woah, you are not Axel. Hey, you must be that cutie he was talking about. You aren't trying to skip out of here before he wakes up, are you?" The mohawked man gave Roxas a suspicious stare.

It was all Roxas could do to pick up on everything that the man said. Rubbing his eye grubbily, he replied with a simple, "I'm not about to walk home in my boxers." He shook his head, ruffling his sex and sleep hair. "Axel was talking about me?"

The man jumped in and kept up his lively talking. Damn morning people. "Couldn't get him to shut up, which is odd since I'm usually the one who can't stop talking. You work at that one bar, right? I've been there before. Can't remember if I saw you there or not. Don't know how I could've missed a cutie pie like you! Axel certainly has good taste, if you ask me, and damn he is so much better at getting the good ones than I am. I-"

"Demyx, are you traumatizing Roxas?" Axel's groggy, rumbling morning voice cut the man off. "'Cause if you are, I think… you shouldn't."

The mohawked man rolled his eyes. "Very eloquent." He turned back to Roxas. "I'm Demyx, by the way." He stuck out his hand and Roxas took it after a brief sleepy delay.

Axel yawned. "He's my halfway insane roommate." He rubbed his face tiredly, Roxas feeling the same.

Roxas was the next one to yawn. "Nice to meet you."

"Well, sorry to cut our meeting short, but I have to use the loo," Demyx excused himself a bit too cheerfully and disappeared into the bathroom.

Axel sighed, pulling an arm about Roxas's waist. "It's way too early to be up."

The blond nodded. "Agreed."

"I'll make breakfast after just a few more hours of sleep," Axel promised, leading his boy toy and possibly more back to his room for more sleep, more sex, and much later, brunch.


End file.
